What Can't Be Forgotten
by AtticusParker17
Summary: Continuation of Balto's Legacy. Theo must find his friend and bring them home. What trials will he face on the way? A collab with IAmTheRealKodiWolf321
1. Chapter 1

What Can't Be Forgotten

Chapter 1: Zero

**A/N: Ok Guys and Girls this is the sequel to Balto's Legacy. I feel Theo needs some time in the spotlight. Fear not you Fallen Angel fans I will get back to it. I just wanted to take a small break from it. You can thank IAmTheRealKodiWolf321 for the title. So enjoy!**

Theo only had one thing on his mind as he entered the forest: Eliza. His stomach rumbled however and then it was on food.

"Aww man! I should have eaten before I left." He complained out loud. "Well now's a good a time as any to learn how to hunt."

He sniffed the air to see if he could find anything small enough to eat. The distinct scent of rabbit filled his muzzle. It was about thirty meters to his right. He followed what his instincts told him and went into stealthy crouch. He walked lightly on his feet as he scouted his prey.

The wind was blowing towards him so it covered his scent pretty good. He was almost upon it now. He could see it eating some kind of nut. Then it happened so fast Theo's mind hardly registered it. One minute he was staring at the rabbit the next he was ripping the fur off of it so he could eat it properly.

'What just happened?' He thought as he ate the rabbit. 'Did my instincts kick in?'

He shrugged it off and kept eating like normal. The rabbit was good. He was so used to dry dog food that was bland. This was like Heaven in his mouth. There was no way he'd go back to that dry food after this! After a good belch he stood up followed Eliza's scent once again.

It felt like hours and hours that he'd been looking for her. It didn't affect his mood in the slightest though. He knew he'd find her. After a few more yards into the forest however the trail ran cold.

"No... It can't just stop here!" He said in dismay. Theo looked around the area it stopped to see if he could find any traces. He heard the sound of running water and his stomach dropped. He went towards the sound and found a raging river. That wasn't good. If she went in the water her scent could have washed off. Theo knew this and out of fear and desperation he called out.

"Eliza!" He shouted. "Hello?! Eliza"

"Shut it." A voice said. "Talk about noise."

Theo practically jumped out of his skin. When he recovered from his surprise he turned and saw a pitch black wolf staring at him. The wolf had mismatched eyes, one green and one grey.

"Theo right?" He put emphasis on both words. "That's what she called out while that man was dragging her away.

"What?" Theo said happy to have a lead. "Eliza was calling for me? A man took her?"

"What your not gonna even ask my name?" The wolf grunted. "Yeah she was screaming at the top of her lungs for you. The kept saying something about how a red wolf named Theo would find her. Anyway see ya!"

"Wait! Tell me which way!" Theo begged.

The black wolf smirked and looked at the pleading mutt.

"He went towards the bull moose territory." He said and turned his back on Theo.

"What's your name?" Theo said happily as he jumped in front of the black wolf.

"Zero now get out of my way!" Zero growled. Theo shook his head and smiled. 'What is this fool thinking? Doesn't he know us wolves have short tempers?' Zero thought. "Why not?!"

"Come with me! I need someone who knows their way around this forest." Theo said.

"Do I look like a navigator to you?" Zero spat. "Cause I'm not!"

"Ok so your not a navigator." Theo concluded. "So why not be my friend and take me?"

"Now we're friends?" Zero was caught off guard. "It's not that easy."

"Not saying it is." Theo responded. "But you could make it a little easier."

"Yeah sure." Zero finally agreed. "Whatever. Come on it's a long way where we're going and your girlfriend's not waiting. Let's go Leo.

"It's Theo." Theo mumbled.

So the two went into the river and swam across to the other side. They walked in silence as they walked through the woods. It was close to getting dark and they needed a place to stay. Luckily for them there was a cave nearby for them to sleep.

They settled in the cave which was surprisingly very warm. They laid down on their bellies and shared stories.

"So where are you from anyway Theo?" Zero asked. Theo looked him and smiled.

"I'm from Nome, Alaska!" He said proudly.

"I've heard stories about that place." Zero smirked at the enthusiasm. "Is it true a wolf dog once saved them from the diphtheria plague?"

"Yep it was my great grandfather who brought the serum to the kids in the nick of time!" Theo smiled.

"So your part wolf then?" Zero was intrigued.

"Yeah that's how I was able to follow my friend's scent as far as I did." Theo said. "A lot of good that did. At least I met you though! I love making new friends."

"Yeah well keep that love to yourself." Zero responded scathingly. "How old are you anyway?"

"Umm two years old I'm pretty sure." Theo counted his on his paw. "What about you?"

"Three and a half." Zero held up his head. "Practically an adult."

Theo mumbled something and laughed. "Got something to say?" Zero tackled Theo and they started a play fight. It wasn't very long since Zero was clearly stronger and more experienced. He pinned Theo in no time flat. They laughed and finally settled down for bed. It was cold that night so the two canines went further into the cave and huddled together. They were asleep in minutes.

'I wonder how Eliza is doing?' Theo thought in his dreams.

**A/N: Ok everyone this is a good place to stop! I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for next time! I want you all to know that ever since I joined this sight life for me has gotten infinitely better. So thank you all for reading! If you like it review! If you hate it review! If you love it follow/fav! My question to you is "what characteristic do you admire most in Balto?" I happen to like his strength to never give up! If you want more fanfiction goodness check out what IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC wrote! They're awesome! Atticus out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark As Night

**A/N: Hello everyone Atticus here to present the next chapter! I have a surprise for you in the Author's Notes at the end so stay tuned. Enjoy!**

Chapter two: Dark as Night

"Come on you bitch. Get in the truck!" the human man shouted as he picked up Eliza and throw into the old dirty truck and slammed the door's of the truck. "Theo!" Eliza screamed as the truck started up and headed off away down a broken road covered with forest. Tears rolled down Eliza's muzzle as she thought about Theo and everyone else in Nome. The man turned on the radio and started to look in the back rear view mirror watching Eliza stumble in the back of the truck, he smiled as he watched her and licked the top of lips.

Eliza looked out the window to see just the trees around her. "Is this how I'm going to die?" Eliza asked herself as she just watched the sun down. "One day Eliza were going into the forest!," Theo's voice played into her head. Eliza chuckled has she heard his voice in her head. (FlashBack) "Theo come on we'll get lost if we ever do that," Eliza said as she playfully jumped on Theo's back and rolled in the snow.

"But it could be fun!" Theo said with smile as he shook off the snow from his fur. Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yeah but remeber what your grandpa told us..." Before Eliza could finsih she was cut off but Theo. "Yeah I know what my grandpa told us. Fun could get us into danger," Theo muttered Eliza raised one eye brow. "You know why he does right?" Eliza asked Theo rolled his eyes and started to roll in the snow. "Because he wants to keep us safe yeah I get," Theo as he continued to roll in the snow.

(End of FlashBack)

Eliza smiled as more tears fell from her muzzle. "Well I hope you know now we should have stay out of the forest. " Eliza to herself just as the truck stopped. Eliza then fell over on her side and slammed her head on the cold metal ground of the truck. Eliza opened her eyes slowly seeing the man grab her leg and pulled it hard to where Eliza yelped in pain. "Help me! Somebody!" Eliza Screamed but no one was around it was just him and he

r.

The man dragged her by the neck and pulled her though the dirt. "Theo Please!" Eliza screamed again. As she was pulled harder through the mud, Eliza was then picked up by the man's cold clamly hands and was thrown against rock hitting her head hard. "There that should take care of you're crying!" The man shouted just as he picked up Eliza's knocked out body and carryed her into a house. Eliza woke up inside a cage with a light shining on her. "Where am I?" Eliza asked herself. Eliza then tired to stand but couldn't. Her legs were too badly beaten and broken. "Ah," Eliza yelped in pain and fell back down.

Eliza the looked passed the blinding light and saw the man working on something at his desk. The man then moved away from the desk and looked at Eliza. "You're gonna be one bad motherfucking coat you that?" The man said as he smiled at Eilza and pointed at her. "Well I better get started because in the next few days there gonna want to see you," The man said as rubbed his nose with his arm.

Eliza started to breath hard along with her chest pumping harder and harder. "Oh my god," Eliza said to herself. The man then chuckled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Eliza cage. "Have a nice night you bitch!" The man said with a chuckled as he punched the cage to scare Eliza. Eliza yelp in fear as the man laughed at her. "Good night you fucker!" The man said with laugh as he pulled a sheet over the cage and turned off the bright light that was facing Eliza now leaving her in the cold and dark room.

**A/N: Eliza has herself in quite the predicament. Will Theo get to her in time to save her? Or just in time to see her as a coat. This stunning chapter was brought to you by non other than IAmTheRealKodiWolf321! For those who don't no him in the Balto community(which is probably no one now that I think about it) check out his works they rock! As always if you liked it review it and if you hated it review it! If you loved it follow/fav it! If you want more fanfiction goodness check out DodgerNYC, the afore mentioned IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, and SteeleFan! Atticus out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

What Can't Be Forgotten

Chapter 3: Nightmares

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's me writing this time! I'll be writing Theo and Zero's point of view like I did in the first chapter and Kodiwolf will be doing Eliza's! Last we left off Zero and Theo fell asleep in a cave! Enjoy!**

"C'mon big brother! Play with me!" A little red pup begged. "Mom and Dad said you would!

"I can't right now, I'm busy Aka." Zero responded sadly.

"You never have time for me!" Aka pouted.

"Ok fine come here." Zero smiled as the cub ran towards him.

The two play fought, it wasn't much of one since Aka was only a month old. Zero pretended to go down as his little brother jumped on his back. The two played for a while until the cub tired out. He went to sleep on his older brother's side while Zero laid on his stomach. He turned to look at the little cub resting on him and smiled.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to a loud popping sound. His head snapped up and he looked around. The den they were in was on fire and Aka was nowhere to be seen.

Running out of the den Zero called out "Aka! Aka!"

He heard a little yelp from what could only he his little brother. Zero ran through the forest of flames desperate to find his brother. Or at least maybe Mom and Dad. After looking frantically he finally saw him. Aka was hanging on to a tree branch suspended over the running river. There was no way he would survive if he fell.

"Zero help me!" Aka screamed in terror starting to lose his grip.

"Hang on!" Zero called out as he ran lightening quick through the burning trees to his only brother.

He was almost there, he was going to make it when a tree fell in front of him. Nearly squashing him Zero moved just in time to jump over it and to his brother. Aka lost his grip just as Zero got to the branch over the river.

"Noooo!" Zero called out and jumped.

Since he was bigger he fell faster and caught Aka in his paws. He held him close and used his body to shield him as they went into the river. Everything was hazy from there. The next thing Zero knew he washed up on shore coughing up water. He looked at his paws and his heart dropped. They were empty.

"No no no!" Zero looked around the river he'd just gotten out of. "Aka! Where are you? Aka!"

Zero woke up in a dark cave and looked around in confusion. Then he remembered where he was. Tears started to stream down his muzzle.

'Another nightmare about him' he thought bitterly. 'It's been almost two years since I lost him.'

As he lay there he started to realize something warm on his side. He turned his head and his heart almost stopped. Laying on the side of stomach drooling was Theo. He must have moved around at night and used Zero as a pillow. He wanted to say something but it was like having his little brother again.

'The only reason I even came with him is because he looks and acts so much like Aka.' Zero thought. 'I hope he can find that girl. It's obvious he's very close to her.'

Zero watched Theo snore and drool for what seemed like hours. This was the closet thing he'd ever get to having his brother again and he was going to savor it. He was almost disappointed when Theo stirred and woke up.

"What the heck! Have I been sleeping on you all night?!" Theo asked, the white parts on his face turned red.

"Yeah and drooling too!" Zero griped. "I tried to move you but you wouldn't get off me!"

"Aww man this is so embarrassing!" Theo cried out. "I'm glad no one saw us!"

"We did." A gruff voice said.

Theo jumped in surprise. For good reason too. Standing before them were five grey wolves. The one who spoke had a giant scar across his muzzle. His red eyes were on Zero who was keeping a calm look about him as he glared back.

"What business do you have here wolf cubs?" The scarred wolf said.

"I'm no cub!" Theo said getting close to the main wolf. "I'm two years old!"

"Speak when spoken to!" The scarred wolf growled as he slammed his paw on Theo's still bandaged side.

"Guh!" Theo coughed up blood and started breathing heavy. "That all you got?"

The the wolf jumped at Theo but Zero was just in time to block him. They both growled at each other and the wolf backed away.

"Why are you here?" The wolf asked. "This is wolf territory."

"We're just passing through." Zero responded.

"Is that so?" The wolf said. "I think the pack leader will be the judge of that. You're coming with us."

"What if we say no?" Zero retorted.

"It's five wolves against two." The wolf laughed. "You're in no position to decline. Especially with your wounded friend.

Zero looked at the still heavily breathing Theo and sighed. He looked at the scarred wolf and nodded. They were led out of the cave and into a denser part of the Forest. More smells of wolf started to flood Theo and Zero's noses. There had to be at least a hundred wolves in the area. They stopped at what appeared to be a small den.

However upon being led inside Theo discovered that it was a giant thicket That had different tunnels that led in and out of it. There were wolves of different colors and sizes everywhere. As they kept going many of these wolves stopped to look at the new arrivals. Some even said things.

"That red one is so adorable!"

"That black one looks really pissed off."

"Ooooo looks like we have a bad boy!"

"That black one is hot."

"That red one still has a baby face how cute!"

Soon the two were led into a big tunnel. It was a huge audience chamber of sorts. The room was empty with no one save for the she wolf at the end of the room.

"Who have you brought this time Kizu?" The she wolf asked. She had light grey fur and piercing blue eyes a lot like Theo's.

"Trespassers on our territory my lady Aqua." Kizu(the scarred wolf) responded.

"Hey we're just looking for someone!" Theo called out. "Then this doofus came along and decided to take us here. We're wasting time!"

The whole room went quiet. No one had ever talked out of term in front of Lady Aqua. All the wolves bowed out of fear while Zero and Theo just stood there.

"And what pray tell are you in such a hurry for BOY?" Aqua said venomously.

"I have to find my friend!" Theo stated. "She was kidnapped by a human!"

"By a human you say?" Aqua said with mock surprise. "You know what I think? You two are spies that must be dealt with immediately! Guards!"

The five wolves turned and advanced on Zero and Theo.

"You an your big mouth!" Zero said with disgust. "Got any ideas"

"Run!" Theo said as he ran and jumped over the the surrounding wolves.

"Now you're talking!" Zero jumped after him and the two ran through the tunnel to the big clearing.

The two knew the only thing standing between them and the exit was about a hundred wolves.

**A/N: Well those two have about a hundred extra problems. Will they make it out of the tunnel of wolves? For those of you who are wondering Aka is the Japanese word for Red. So Zero's brother was literally named Red. Kizu is the nickname for Scar in Japanese. Anyways if you liked it review it and if you hated it review it! If you loved it fav/follow. It's your turn IAmTheRealKodiWolf321! Also check out fanfiction by SteeleFan and DodgerNYC! They are awesome! Atticus out!**


End file.
